The Girl of Your Dreams
by Patukum-chan
Summary: One-shot. Kagome reflects on her feelings for Inuyasha. [Song fic]


The Girl of Your Dreams

Okey doke… here's the thing. There's this really cool anime site http: ff. golden – oracle . net / and she's got his cool AMV with M2M's song 'The Girl of Your Dreams'. I saw this, and BAM! I _needed_ to write this. I'm not copying, not am I unoriginal (that's a lie), but this song is so sad that if I didn't write it, whoa! I would have gone insane. This is in prospect of Kagome-chan. It's her that talking. Sooo…

Don't kill me!

-

Every time.

Every time I come back from home, I want to be with you. Every time I leave I hope I see you again. Every time I want to be with you-

I don't really get the chance.

_I was walking down the street one day  
__And then I saw you; I didn't know what to say  
_

Because she comes. Her, Kikyou-sama. The other side of my connected soul. Though she's dead, and she's tried to kill you, and she's-

The one you love.

_Your eyes were shining  
__Your smile was so kind  
_

She is the one you love. I know it. She has to. Because you and her have history. Because you loved her even in death. And she did the same! She didn't kill you because she hated you. She killed you because _you_ _couldn't_ leave her. You couldn't be somewhere, and have her guessing where. She needed you. She needed you more than I. She still needs you. She needs you to be there for her.

And so…

When I saw you, I wanted you to be mine

I love you. I can't give you up. I want you near me. Not her. Not the dead priestess (whose tried more than once to bring you to hell) if you forget!

I can't share you. Maybe I can. But I don't want to.

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
__Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
_

What is it? What is it that keeps you going to _her_, and not me? Is it because when you look at me, you see her? And you think of her? And you want to see the real thing, and not just a reincarnation that looks like her?

Is it my hair? Because here every girl I see wears it up or tied back or braided? Because I can't make it strait like everyone else's. It bounces and curls too much. Just my appearance? Because I do look, like her, and you want to see the real thing _even_ if it's just a corpse? My personality? The way I talk? The way I walk?

…I can't really change those things though.

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
__…But I can show you what love means _

Yet I wait. I wait for you to come to your senses! Sometimes I can't believe how stupid you are Inuyasha! You run to her like she's your only protection!

_One day you came and talked to me_  
_And you said, "We are meant to be."  
_

How can you stand it? How can you stand be near the scent of damp earth and bones? How can you stand to know that her only goal is to bring you to hell and not love you!

_I was happy, everything was so nice  
__But then I found out that everything was a lie  
_

I-I thought…

I thought you cared for me. I thought that you would protect me. You protect my body, but not my heart.

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
__Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
_

No one can. No one can undo this damage. Only you. You, the hanyou I love. I want you stay a hanyou. Stay a hanyou. How many times do I have to tell you that? Tell you 'I want you to stay a hanyou.'

No one, not even Kikyou-sama can tell you how much I love you. I will love you. I can't stop loving you.

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
_…_But I can show you what love means  
_

Even in death you still love her. Even in death you said you'd protect her. You said the same to me. That you'd protect me. What about you? Can you protect yourself from her?

_How could you do this to me?  
__You said we are meant to be?  
__You showed me how to cry  
__When you told me that everything was a lie _

I shed tears for you. I know I did, sometimes without you even knowing. Did Kikyou-sama shed tears for you…?

I hope she did.

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
__Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
_

Because even if you choose her over me… I'll still love you. I'll still love you till my heart breaks. No, even after that. I'll love you even if you go to hell with her.

But what about Naraku? What'll he do if you leave before we finish? What'll he do if he knows you're gone and if he still has the sacred jewel? Do you know what'll happen?

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
_…_But I can show you what love means  
_

If Kikyou-sama dies and you don't go with her…

What'll you do?

_If_ you loved her that is. Loved her enough to keep living. Miroku-sama and Shippou-chan asked you to choose between us. Who would you choose?

If you chose Kikyou-sama, you'd die for her, right? If you chose her, she'd want you to die for her, with her.

…If you chose me, I'd want you to live.

_Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like  
__Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky  
_

So, Inuyasha… if you did choose me… could you leave her, forever? Leave her, and truly be with me? Live with me, and maybe… just maybe…

…Love me?

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams _

I'm not sure if you loved her, but stayed with me, if I could be her. Even if you didn't, you'd still have some lingering feelings right? Everyone does or a while. How long is 'a while' for _you_ though?

I don't know, or even think, that I could be her for you. I could try, but end failing, and thus disappoint you. I don't want that. I don't want pity.

…_But I can show you what love means  
_

But I could try and have your love, if at all expenses.

Inuyasha...

I can show you what true loves means.

Now I actually want to go to the dentist. Too many cavities from candy fluff.

Patukum-chan


End file.
